other_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Invasions
All creatures can be spawned in Invasions, denoted with red colored names, and will always be aggressive. Invasions can be spawned by an AI spawned GIWS Invasions, as well as by Invasion Masters. Most invasions have a pattern of the range of monsters in certain maps. For example, lower level invasion monsters may spawn in White Stone and Desert Pines, medium level invasions monsters in Tarsengaard, Crystal Caverns and Portland, high level invasion monsters in Grubani Peninsula and Tahraji Desert. Exception do occur, especially during special events such as Halloween. Invasion's include bosses , which are often seen as larger versions of monsters normally spawned with boosted attack, defense and attributes. Around invasion bosses, invasion creatures often also spawn, referred to as a 'horde', staying around or near their boss and separating from the boss when its killed. Invasion monsters can also drop special items, with special drops "rolls". Invasion Bosses These creatures only appear as part of an Invasion, and will be surrounded by a certain range of invasion monsters. Often the tougher the boss, the tougher the horde around it. Bosses have higher drop chances, and have special attribute "rolls" to decide how powerful a version of themselves they are. Anything may drop item-wise; from bread to a magic sword. A fairly accurate boss ranking list is located here: Invasion Bosses List. But be warned that 'fairly' accurate means some bosses have been changed in terms of difficulty. Global Invasion Warning System Global Invasion Warning System, or GIWS, invasions are spawned and regulated by the game, in certain maps. All monsters still roaming, whether spawned during or before, 30 minutes after GIWS spawned, will be disappear. They have predetermined waves that will occur in predetermined maps or sections of maps, after a certain amount of time. Moderator & Invasion Master Led Invasions These are human led invasions, where a moderator or invasion master spawns all the creatures, and can come in several waves. These invasion can either by Role Playing or common, and this may reflect in the waves and monsters spawned. They regularly occur during Saturdays and Sundays and will sometimes start late Fridays and may carry over into Mondays as well. Every so often special event invasion also occur, such as the Halloween Week Invasion. Moderators who can spawn invasions *Learner Invasion Masters: * Achilles * Grimm * SAWolf Information Commands for invasions *'#counters' - will tell you how many weak, middle, high level, bosses, and total invasions monsters killed, as well as other special events, such as joker finds. *'#il '- will tell you the amount of invasion monsters (including bosses) that are currently spawned. ** If GIWS is funded high enough, there is also a break down of Lowest CL:Avg CL:Highest CL invasion mob that remains. So an example if what you might see is 5:125:624 Channels *'Channel 1 '| @1 | Newbie Help Channel ''- The common conversation channel, many players will coordinate or look for help on this channel during invasion. Invaded maps also tend to be posted here, by both players, and occasionally, moderator/invasion master. *'Channel 6''' | ''@6 | Invasion Channel ''- The official channel for invasions, and the one that should be used. Only channel where you should really organise your invasion effeorts. Category:Combat